


拥抱月光（八）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare





	拥抱月光（八）

林壑不记得剩下的假期是怎么度过的，他和沈念各怀心事，都在等待着在合适的时机爆发。

开学的日子很快就到了，林壑恋恋不舍地告别沈念，让他回去的路上小心一些，并且让他不要担心。

沈念看得出林壑的不安，他也没好到哪去，但他比林壑更加成熟，他会更加完美地隐藏自己的情绪。沈念叮嘱了林壑回学校记得多穿点衣服，马上又要降温了，吃饭睡觉都要注意。

“小壑，好好照顾自己，我会在家里等你回来的。”沈念笑着说。

“嗯。”林壑抱了一下沈念，然后转身走进了寒风中。他裹紧了衣服，试图留住这一点点来自沈念怀抱的温度。

明明那个人就在身后，为什么转过身就开始想念了呢。

直到林壑彻底消失在视线之中，沈念总算回过神来，他转身往回走，鬼使神差地走到了那家小饭馆。饭馆刚开门，里面还没有客人，只有一个女人在里面忙着清点菜品货物，沈念认出来是那天的老板娘。

上次来没有仔细看，这次沈念看清了。女人的脸和照片上林壑母亲的脸十分相似，虽然面前的女人有些发福，但嘴角那颗痣却很明显与照片上的人完全吻合。沈念一直觉得林壑长得并不像林立，林立是标准的国字脸加浓眉，但林壑有点偏鹅蛋脸，五官端正甚至可以称得上是精致。现在沈念明白了，林壑长得像妈妈。

对于林立父母的事情，其实沈念能猜到一二。林立的婚姻和人际关系只讲求金钱利益，当初林立会这样不择手段的跟沈念结婚，也仅仅是为了攀上沈家的关系，而沈念在这场交易中没有选择权。所以林立抛弃林壑的母亲也可想而知，因为这个女人太普通了，对林立来说没有任何利用价值。

不管是林壑还是林壑的母亲，甚至是沈念，都只是林立为了站稳脚而造成的牺牲品。所以其实对于林壑的母亲，沈念更多的是一种理解与唏嘘。沈家本来就不接受沈念，沈念清楚地知道等到林立利用完自己，他也会被抛弃。可沈念不在乎再次被抛弃，他只担心林壑。

在林立的眼中，林壑是什么样的人，是有价值的吗，是会被抛弃的吗？在林壑母亲的眼里，这个儿子又是怎样的存在呢？对于林壑来说，父母和沈念都意味着什么呢？沈念想要知道，他在隐隐期盼着某个回答。

林壑发现从开学之后，每天上午早课的时候还有下午放学的时间，那个老板娘都会在学校门口等。她在等谁，林壑心里很清楚，但他选择无视。如果他一直不出现，那女人肯定会觉得是自己想错了，然后放弃。

林壑有些害怕，因为他惊讶地发现自己并不因这场相遇而感到高兴。他曾经以为自己需要母亲，于是沈念出现了，沈念说是他的家人，于是他心安理得的享受着沈念的付出。然后这份关系逐渐失控，林壑对沈念产生了强烈的性欲、占有欲和依赖感。曾经林壑不想承认，所以做爱的时候他会管沈念叫妈，他用这种方式提醒自己这段关系有多么扭曲。可当真正的妈妈出现在眼前，林壑突然想通了，他不需要妈妈，他只是无可救药地喜欢上了沈念，而又无法自拔地厌恶自己。

林壑开学前几天总是浑浑噩噩的，唯一能让他从这种状态中解脱出来的，只有每天晚上与沈念聊天的时间。林壑不想这样继续下去了，他感觉得到，这样的纠缠不清对于沈念来说也是一种煎熬。

林壑抓着手机，目光停留在与沈念的聊天界面。最后一条消息是他回沈念的一句晚安。打字的手停在屏幕前，林壑几次输入又删掉，最后只发了一句话给沈念便关掉了手机。

早上清点完食材，老板娘于凤霞安排了店员在店里看着，她正准备出门，正好迎上一直在店门口等待的林壑。两个人面面相觑，似是有很多话想说但又没人开口。

林壑先开了口：“可以跟您聊聊吗？”

于凤霞回过神来忙点了几下头，然后侧过身指了指店里，说：“哎，哎好，进……进来吧。”

于凤霞带着林壑进了饭馆里屋的休息室，两个人在这一间并不小的屋子里显得有些局促。

林壑观察了一下屋子，窗外透进来的光阴沉沉的，他想起今天天气有点阴冷，不知道是不是快下雪了。他没说话，从大衣兜里掏出了一张褶皱泛黄的老照片放在桌上，然后把它推到了女人面前。

于凤霞本来在酝酿话语，但在她看到照片的那一瞬间，原本的理智冲破了防线，她颤抖着拿起照片，眼睛里无法承载的泪水终于落了下来。

“小壑……你是小壑。”女人拿袖子用力抹了两下眼睛，试图看清林壑的脸。

林壑呼出一口气，说：“是的，我是林壑，照片上的男人是我父亲林立。女人是……”

“是我，是妈妈。”于凤霞在克制着自己快要崩溃的情绪，但她的声音哭得不成声调。

分开的那二十年，那一场骗局，在这间小屋子里被一一揭开。

二十年前，林立还是个普通的职员。也是那一年，于凤霞怀着林壑的时候发现，林立总是以应酬为由夜不归宿。风言风语很快传进于凤霞的耳朵里，他们说林立勾搭上了公司老板的女儿，但于凤霞却选择相信林立，并且一心期盼着林壑的出生。

那年冬天于凤霞在医院里生下林壑，她难产造成大出血，医生问保大还是保小，林立毫不犹豫选择了孩子。但是手术很成功，母女俩都保住了。昏迷几天后醒来的于凤霞看见旁边坐着的一脸悲伤的林立，她摸了摸身边却没有摸到孩子。她问林立，孩子呢。林立告诉他，孩子死了。那之后于凤霞陷入了巨大的悲痛中，她每天浑浑噩噩甚至有些精神异常。林立说忍受不了她，就提出了离婚。

失去了孩子的女人无法接受现实，也无法从悲痛中挣脱出来，她带着深深的自责选择了离开这个城市。而林立在离婚后第二个月就跟老板的女儿结婚了。

林壑出生之后被林立托人偷偷送去了乡下的父母家里。小时候的林壑被告知母亲去世了，他对此深信不疑。可随着年龄的增长，林壑意识到林立一直在骗自己。爷爷奶奶去世之后，林壑被接到林立家里，他看着林立身边的女人一个接一个地换，林立利用她们往上爬然后卸磨杀驴。后来沈念来到这个家，正处于青春期的少年终于爆发。

于凤霞从没有想过去问医院孩子是不是真的死了，她被痛苦蒙蔽了，这么多年她不去问也不去找，即使后来他对林壑的死产生过怀疑，她因为害怕被揭开伤口而不敢去求证。

那一天于凤霞看到林壑就已经觉得他很面善甚至有点熟悉，直到听到别人叫林壑的名字。林壑这个名字是她给起的。可能是因为母子间存在着某种感应，于凤霞觉得那个她始终不敢相信的事情似乎是真的，林壑没有死，而且就在她眼前。那一天之后，于凤霞每天都会去附近的学校等待，她想找到林壑问问他，问问他是那个自己连抱都没抱过的孩子吗。

现在林壑就在眼前，于凤霞看着他那张与自己有几分相似的脸，悲伤喜悦愤恨填满了她的心，她有太多的话想说，可一开口又只会泣不成声。

林壑以为自己也会很崩溃，他确实很难受，可他哭不出来。与自己的亲生母亲相见其实是有些开心的，但是过去了二十年，距离感也是无法消除的。不过有一点，他觉得很安心。原来他不是被抛弃的，他也有妈妈。

“妈。”林壑鼓起勇气说出了这一个并不陌生的字。

于凤霞哭着回答：“哎，小壑。妈妈能抱抱你吗？”

林壑没有回答，而是走过去抱住了于凤霞。屋子里很暖，林壑甚至没有注意到外面开始下小雨了。

于凤霞很久才平复下来，她一只手抹着泪，一只手擦干净了拉着林壑的手问道：“小壑，这些年你都在哪里？过得好吗？林立他有没有……”

林壑抚上于凤霞的肩笑着说：“妈，我过得很好，林立没有扔了我。我有好好吃饭睡觉，有认真学习。”

林壑顿了顿，看着于凤霞的眼睛接着说道：“而且我有喜欢的人了。”

于凤霞满眼欣喜，林壑是她失而复得的宝贝，她舍不得松手，拉着林壑问长问短，问他喜欢的是个什么样的人，还跟他说了好多怀孕时候的事情，那段时光是于凤霞最幸福的时候。

早上开始阴云密布的天空落下了雨，两人在屋里聊到中午，没想到雨越下越大。于凤霞留林壑吃午饭，林壑刚想答应，这时手机响起了提示音。

沈念给他发了一条消息：小壑，我在学校门口，你下课了吗。

压抑着的情绪突然喷涌而出，林壑告别了于凤霞，不顾一切地跑进雨中。他向着校门狂奔，没有人看到他在哭。

沈念早上起床才看到林壑发来的信息，只有四个字。

“我想你了。”

沈念没有犹豫，他拿起外套和车钥匙跑出去，甚至没有听到林立喊他。他开车赶到林壑的学校，他想告诉林壑“我也好想你”。

林壑呆呆地望着门口，直到后视镜里映出林壑在雨中奔跑的身影。沈念下车跑向林壑，两个人就在这场大雨中相拥。


End file.
